Sephy Doesn't Know
by XxstevexX
Summary: AU story to song Scotty Doesn't Know by Sum 41. Tifa's cheating on Sephy with Cloud! What will happen if Sephy finds out? Will he KILL Cloud? CLoudXTifaXSephiroth SEXUAL CONTENT! Ever seen Eurotrip? ...yup...Song originally by Lustra,but covered by Sum 41


A/N: This is for the shuffle song challenge thing, the one where you put on your playlist and write a fic about the song that first comes up. I happened to get Scotty Doesn't Know from the soundtrack for Eurotrip. By the way, Cloud's in a band with Reno, Yuffie, and Vincent. Cloud's the singer and a back-up guitarist for solos, Reno's the lead guitarist, Yuffie's the awesome girl drummer, and Vincent plays the bass. That's what Reno means when he says Three Alarm Gerbil, that's the name of their band.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song Scotty Doesn't Know by Sum 41 or Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

**Sephy doesn't know that Tifa and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday  
She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and Sephy doesn't know**

Oh Sephy doesn't know-o  
So don't tell Sephy  
Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy doesn't know  
So don't tell Sephy 

****"Hey Tifa," Sephiroth started, "want to go out on Friday?"

**Tifa says she's out shopping**

"Ah, sorry, Sephy, but I promised Yuffie and Aeris I'd go to the mall with them. Maybe next Friday...? If I'm not doing anything?"

"That's fine."

**But she's under me and I'm not stopping **

"Tif, that was a good lie right on the spot," Cloud commented.

"Thank you," Tifa said sincerely.****

'Cause Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy doesn't know 

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sepy doesn't know  
So don't tell Sephy  
Sephy doesn't know  
So don't tell Sephy**

"Tifa, I saw Aeris on Friday at the diner with Zack. Not with you."Sephiroth look genuinely pissed.

"That's where she was!" Tifa gasped, "What a little liar!" ****

I can't believe he's so trusting  
While I'm right behind you thrusting (Wooh...)

Tifa's with Cloud in his bedroom. Her phone rings right in the middle of their... actions...

"Cloud, it's Sephiroth, if I don't answer he'll be suspicious," Tifa worried.

"Then answer," Cloud stated.

She tried to get her breathing at a normal pace as she answered her cell phone, "Hey Sephy! What's up?"

"Just wanted to call you, see what you're up to," It was the fifth time she's canceled a date and Sephiroth was getting suspicious.

**Tifa's got him on the phone  
And she's trying not to moan**

While Sephiroth talked over the phone, Tifa turned her head away and steadied her breath, trying so hard not to make sensual sounds.

She turned her face back to the phone, lying on the ground in front of her, "Just helping my mom with spring cleaning, my five-minute break is almost up, though. Can I call you back?"

"Of course," Sephy was satisfied with what Tifa told him.

**It's a three way call and he knows, nothing, nothing**

****Little did Sephy know, Cloud heard the whole thing and was trying not moan himself. After they were done, he collapsed and laughed so hard, " I can't believe he didn't notice your heavy breathing!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I know," Tifa mused, "he trusts me way too much."**  
Sephy doesn't know **

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know  
So don't tell Sephy  
'Cause Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy doesn't know  
So don't tell Sephy **

I (Reno) walked past the band van and heard some very... suggestive sounds.

"Faster!" Tifa screamed. I just stood their, not believing Sephiroth sneaked into Three Alarm Gerbil's van just to screw Tifa. I needed a new string for his guitar but I don't want to go in there _now_. I just

walked back to our practice stage.

When I got there, I observed their lack of a singer. "Where's Cloud?"

"He went to the van about thirty minutes ago, where've you been?" Yuffie exclaimed in that annoying voice of hers. The only reason we kept her was because she had wicked drumming skills. And Vincent won't let us get rid of her. He's got the hots for her... Wait a second... WHAT!****

We'll put on a show  
Everyone will go  
Sephy doesn't know 

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know **

Cloud waltzed back onto the stage and said, "Sorry it took so long, that van's a mess! So hard to find _anything_ in there."

"I'm sure it's a mess now," Reno mumbled. Vincent glared at him and Yuffie shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you, Cloud," Yuffie yelled, "with Tifa, too! Sephiroth's practically your best friend! Besides me, of course."

Cloud hung his head, "I... can't help myself..."

"Cloud..." Cloud turned to Vincent, "I'm telling..."

"NO! Don't, please, let's just... practice for our gig, I have a plan."

"To tell him?" Reno asked.****

The parking lot? Why not?  
It's so cool when you on top

Cloud picked her up after Sephiroth dropped her off from prom. "C'mon, Tif,"

"Okay! Where?"

"Let's try... that abandoned movie store."

"Alright, on your... motorcycle...?" Tifa was skeptical, after seeing his ride.

"How about in the bushes beside it in the parking lot?"

**His front lawn, In the snow  
Laughing so hard  
'cause Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy doesn't know**

Sephy was away on Christmas Vacation that night. They went to his house to prank him, but ended up on the ground, doing it. Laughing so hard because Sephy was due back that day, any minute. His car pulled up and they dived into the shrubbery. ****

I did her on his birthday  


Yup. January 27th.

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know**

So don't tell Sephy  
Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy will know  
Sephy has to know  
Sephy's gotta know

Cloud worked on their song for the song. He titled it Sephy Doesn't Know. He was almost finished putting the music to it. He showed it to the other Three Alarm Gerbil members.

Reno laughed his ass off. "You... haha you really... haHAHAHAHA on his... Birthday!"

Vincent and Yuffie, thankfully, didn't find it so funny, "Are you sure you want to... tell him this way...?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, it's the easiest."

**Gonna tell Sephy  
Gonna tell him myself  
Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy has to  
Sephy has to  
Sephy has to go **

They went on stage, and set up. Everyone from school was gonna be there. Including Tifa. Who dragged along Sephiroth.

They played 12 songs, then some more. Sephy Doesn't Know was their last one. ****

Sephy doesn't know

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know **

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy doesn't **

**Sephy doesn't**

**Sephy doesn't  
Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know **

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know **

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know**

**Sephy doesn't know  
Sephy's got to go**

"Well..." Cloud sighed backstage. Tifa was in the front row and was looking at Cloud with shock as she listened to the song's lyrics. "Sephy knows now."

As if on cue, Sephiroth and Tifa pushed there way backstage to confront Cloud. Tifa slapped him and Sephy punched him.

"Why did you tell him, Cloud! It was going to be over soon, anyway!"

"Exactly, Tif, I wanted it to be over now." Cloud stated coldly, "Also, if I didn't tell him, my band would have. If my band didn't tell him, Sephy wouldn't know at all and then you'd have to tell him eventually. And I know you couldn't do that."

Tifa slapped him again, "You didn't have to write a f***ing song about it."

Sephiroth asked, "Really, on my Birthday?" Cloud nodded.

Then the rest was blank.

A/N: HAHA! Did you like it? I did, but I'm bias. Review, please! Also, if you didn't catch it, Sephy punched Cloud out at the end. Teehee! Stupid Cloud! Should this be rated M instead? I don't think so, it doesn't go into explicit detail, but does anyone think it should be rated M anyway?

Also, after the confrontation from the band, that's when Cloud's looking back on all those... times... until the gig. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
